empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Far Eastern/Bonuses and Unique Units
''Unique Combat Action and Empire Techs 'Combat Action' *'Dig In –''' Infantry create field fortifications and take position behind them, giving them a strong defensive bonus. It takes time to set up and take down the barriers and units who are dug in cannot be moved. 'Empire Techs (World Domination only)' *'People’s Army– '''Allows you to field larger armies than the other regions. *'Hire Mercenary Army' – Invade a province with an extra, allied army fighting at your side. *'Border Growth' – Every few turns, your empire expands automatically by taking over an adjacent, unowned province if one is available. Each province taken costs resources. Buildings, Units, and Unit Abilities 'Ministry''' - the center of your government, used for controlling territories. You may also purchase “Scholar” slots to gather the Tech Point resource. *'Peasant' (Ancient) - Cheap melee infantry with a surplus spear that does light damage. *'Shaman '(Ancient) – wise religious unit who can detect stealthy units and has several special abilities. #Discipline (Passive) – the unit cannot be stunned or panicked by any means. #Enlighten – convert other units to your side. #Influence – influence a unit or building of an AI or native tribe to improve Relations and make them friendlier. #Second Sight – briefly lift the fog of war in a targeted area. *'Monk' (Medieval) – upgrade of Shaman with some additional abilities. #Self Immolate - sets himself on fire. The monk dies but some of the units in the area may be converted. #Instant Karma - Target a rival's unit. When the unit attacks a target, karma reflects the attack back on the unit, so the unit takes the damage and the target does not. *'Healer '(Colonial Hero). #Restore Health – all friendly units in the area are healed. #Reanimate – the Healer can reanimate the dead, which crawl up from the ground to do their master’s bidding. There’s a cool down time between uses. 'Barracks' - produces infantry units (most infantry can construct buildings). *'Halberdier' (Ancient) - Armored melee unit that excels vs. cavalry. *'Swordsman '(Ancient) - Inexpensive melee unit with light armor. *'Recurved Bow' (Ancient) - Cheap ranged unit with good LOS. #Fire Arrows (Passive) - sets appropriate targets on fire (damage over time). *'Martial Swordsmen' (Medieval) – A well-trained swordsman with medium armor. *'Fire Lance' (Medieval) - An armored spearman with a primitive gunpowder attack. # Fire Blast – Short range, area effect gunpowder attack that deals good damage. *'Crossbowman' (Medieval) - Ranged infantry with a crossbow that does more damage but has shorter range than the Recurved bow. *'Zen Master' (Medieval Hero) - A tough, disciplined, and heroic warrior. #Detects Stealthy Units (passive) #Inspiration (passive) - surrounding friendly units can't be panicked, stunned or converted. #Flying Tiger – massive martial arts attack that deals big damage to surrounding cavalry and infantry. *'Bees Nest Launcher' (Colonial) - Ranged infantry unit that attacks with rocket-propelled arrows. #Pyrrhus (Passive) – explodes on death, damaging enemies around him. *'Gatling Gun' (Colonial) - Ranged infantry with rapid rate of fire. The weapon has a short setup/take-down time. *'Arquebusier' (Colonial) - Cheap gun infantry with light armor and medium range. *'Machine Cannon' (Modern) - Ranged infantry with a more powerful attack than the Gatling Gun. *'Rifle Infantry' (Modern) - Basic modern gun infantry. #Lunge Anti-Tank Mine – suicide attack with a mine on a pole, good against armored vehicles. *'Mortar Infantry' (Modern) - Infantry that fires explosive mortar shells, good range but slow rate of fire. *'Super Soldier' (Future) - Fast and agile genetically-engineered humanoid mutant armed with two guns. #Roid Rage – The mutant pumps itself full of stimulants, becoming faster and immune to death for a short period of time. *'Hulking Mutant' (Future/Hero) - Massive, genetically-engineered creature with an extremely powerful melee attack. #Daze - The Hulking Mutant slams its fists on the ground, stunning all units in a large radius. 'Stable' - produces cavalry units, becomes a Factory in the Modern Era. *'Chariot Archer' (Ancient) - Ranged cavalry, does light damage. *'Mongol Cavalry Archer' (Medieval) – Fast light cavalry with a good range and rate of fire. #Parthian Shot (Passive) – this unit can move and shoot at the same time. *'Samurai Cavalry' (Medieval) - Heavy melee cavalry that attacks with a sword. #Fragmentation Grenade – a thrown explosive that’s good against infantry. 'Factory' (Modern) - Produces tanks for hard hitting ground assaults. *'Tankette' (Modern) - Small tank that fires a small-caliber shell at a quick rate. *'Amphibious APC' - Armored Personnel Carrier tank. Can transport infantry over land or, more slowly, over water. *'Mantis Tank' (Modern) - Tank with good armor and range. *'Gastropod Tank' (Future) – Genetically-engineered tank crawler. #Acid Globule – The tank fires a projectile of potent acid. *'Kabutogani' (Future) – Genetically-engineered Armored Personnel Carrier tank. Able to transport infantry and can and shoot critter bombs. #Critter Bomb – The Genetic APC spits out a mobile bomb, which attacks the target. 'Workshop' - produces siege weapons and field guns. *'Cloud Ladder' (Ancient) - Enclosed wheeledtransport vehicle that extends a ladder for scaling walls. #Siege Arrow – Crew will shoot large siege arrows against enemy buildings. *'Double Crossbow' (Ancient) – A field gun that fires huge arrow projectiles. Strong against infantry. #Dragon Bolts – Adds more projectiles to the attack for damage over a larger area. *'Traction Trebuchet' (Medieval) – a human-powered siege trebuchet with fair range but a relatively good rate of fire. #10.000 Enemy Bomb – A noxious gas bomb that slows and damages infantry enmass. *'Mortar' (Colonial) - Gunpowder artillery withbetter range than the Traction Trebuchet. #Bomblets – inherently fires a mass of small bombs, which explode over an area. Good vs. infantry. *'Field Cannon' (Colonial) - Basic direct fire field gun with good range. *'Self-Propelled Gun' (Modern) – Armored, mobile artillery with a long range and good damage. #Bio-Sludge (Future) – A shell containing a toxic biological sludge that contaminates an area, damaging units over time. *'Malaysian Scorpion' (Future) – A large, genetically-engineered creature, based on scorpion DNA, with a short-range, area of affect attack. 'Dock' - A shipyard that produces naval units and can be a destiation for trade vehicles. Most ships can transport units. *'Covered Boat' (Ancient) - Small oared ship with a ranged attack proportional to how many troops are being carried. *'Tower Ship' (Ancient) - Large, multi-decked ship with oars. Fires siege-sized crossbow bolts over medium range. *'Fishing Boat/Junk/Ship' – Small vessels that fish to gather raw materials. *'Trade Ships '- Ship for creating trade routes with other docks. Hire a worker slot to produec a trade ship. *'Paddle Boat '(Medieval) – Small, quick, paddle-powered warship. #Dragon Fire – The Paddle Boat is armed with a fire-spewing deck gun. Short range but good damage. *'Paddle Ship' (Medieval) - Large, expensive ship powered by paddle wheels outfitted with deck-mounted trebuchets. Good ship to shore bombardment. *'Turtle Boat' (Colonial) - Armored, medium-sized ship armed with cannon. Equipped with oars and also sails for faster movement. *'Iron Clad '(Colonial) - Moderately sized and tough ship with powerful artillery aboard. *'Sub' (Modern) - Submarine capable of transporting units. Must surface to fire. #Stealth - when underwater the sub can only be spotted by detector units. #Detector - detects other stealthy units. *'Flattop' (Modern) - Medium-sized aircraft carrier that launches air missions (see Airbase). *'Cephalopod Sub '(Future) - Genetically enginered marine creature that fires stinger torpedoes. *'Cyborg Battleship' (Future) - Hybrid vessel of machine and living tissue. Has protective shell and single long-range gun. #Critter Bomb - Melee vehicle spawned from the bomb launched by Cyborg Battleship. 'Airbase' (Modern) - Launches air missions. The strength and type of missions available depend on the aircraft you research. *'Dive bomber' (Modern) – Early, prop-driven fighter-bomber. *'Divine Wind Fighter' (Modern) – A basic fighter with jet propulsion, armed with missiles. *'Cyborg Drone' (Future) – A fighter-bomber with a bio-mechanical brain, armed with a powerful gun. *'Zombie Bomber' (Future) – A genetically-engineered flying creature that flies a special type of kamikaze mission which, instead of doing damage, converts enemies near the crash using genetically-engineered microorganisms. *'Mission Types' #Aerial Recon - Launches an air recon mission. #Bombing Run - Launches a bombing mission. #Escorted Bombing Run - Launches a bombing mission escorted by attack aircraft. #Kamikaze Misisoin– Jet Fighter crashes into selecting target, dealing heavy damage to it and nearby units. #Zombie Bombing Run – the Zombie Bomber crashes into the selected target, doing damage and releasing a cloud of tiny parasites which burrow into nearby organic units and may convert them after a few seconds. 'Fortress '- Defensie structure that can garrison units and fire on enemies. Attack strength increases with more garrisoned units. 'Tower' - Defensive structure that can attack enemies. The Far East towers have an anti-air capability Wall '- Defensive structure that creates a barrier to ground units. Units can occupy the top of the wall (via constructed access points) and attack. 'Market - Generates wealth by setting up trade routes. *'Silk Peddler/Wagon/Truck' – an automated trade vehicle that generates wealth. Additional trade vehicles can be purchased to increase revenue. Longer routes are more valuable. 'Warehouse' - Accumulates raw material resources from resource sites. Additional workers can be purchased to increase the rate of resource gathering. Category:Empire Earth III Category:Units Category:Civilizations Category:Buildings Category:Empire Tech Category:Far Eastern